


Smile

by dandelionfairies



Series: Picture Perfect (2017 Monthly Challenge) [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, monthly challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Finn and Becky are at the end of this trip, much to Bayley's dismay.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> September Fic! I apologize for the crazy delay. It's been a rough few months for me emotionally, plus I got a new job so I've been trying to play catch up. Anyways. Enjoy! Hopefully, I'll get October up very soon.

Bayley hasn’t been able to concentrate.  Finn and Becky are leaving today.  It wouldn’t be so bad, but all she can think about it what Finn had told her.  He’s falling in love with her?  Is that even possible?  Of course it is, because she’s falling in love with him too.  The worst part is the fact that Finn’s next trip here will be his last.  What then?

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Becky asks as she walks up to the desk.

 

Bayley looks up and gives the other woman a small smile.  “Just sad that you and Finn will be leaving,” she responds.  It’s not the entire truth, but she’s not lying either.

 

“Hmmm… something tells me there’s more behind it.”  Becky smiles.  “Listen, I was wondering if there was an extra room for his next trip out.”

 

Bayley beams at that.  “You want to come back?”

 

“Yes.  This place is amazing.  You should be proud, Bayley.  You have a great spot here.”

 

“Thank you.  I will take a look for you.”  She brings up the book on the computer and finds when Finn will be back.  “We do.  It’s our last available room for that week too.”

 

“Great.  I’ll take it.”

 

“That’s so exciting.”  Bayley’s thrilled that Becky wants to return.  Not just because it’s another returning guest, but she’s become close with Becky in the short time she’s been here.

 

“Do you know if it’ll be the Snapdragon room again?”

 

“It will be.  I hope that’s okay?”

 

“Of course it is.  It’s perfect.”  Becky smiles.  “Thank you for everything, Bayley.  And I’m not talking about just my stay here.  Just… it’s been a long time since I’ve seen Finn this happy.”

 

Bayley blushes a little.  “Well, he’s a great man.”  She looks at Becky.  “Okay, you’re all set for the next trip.”

 

“According to Sami, he hasn’t seen you this happy in a long time either.”

 

“I hate that he talks about me.”

 

“Finn says the same thing about me.”  Becky smiles.  “I should go finish packing.”

 

“If you must.”  Bayley waves as Becky steps away from the desk.  “I’ll see you later.”

 

Bayley sits down next to Finn on the porch.  She knows it’s only the matter of time before they leave and she wants to spend as much time with him as she can.  “Are you all packed?” she asks.

 

“I am,” Finn answers.  He looks at Bayley.  “You gonna miss me?”

 

She smiles as she leans against him when he wraps an arm around her.  “I already do.  Sure you have to leave?”

 

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

“That’s even worse.  It’s your last trip out here.”  She looks up at him as best as she can from her position.  “What happens then?”

 

Finn sighs.  He hadn’t wanted to think about it being his last trip, but Bayley’s right.  “I don’t know.  I wish I had a better answer than that.  But right now, that’s all I have.  I do know that I’m never going to forget what we’ve shared.”  He kisses the top of her head.

 

“Me neither.  Just don’t forget me.”

 

“Never.”

 

Before they know it, the time for Finn and Becky to leave has come.  Bayley says her goodbyes to Becky before the woman walks out to give Finn and Bayley a moment alone. 

 

“I’ll see you soon,” Finn says as he rests his hand on Bayley’s cheek.  “I promise.”

 

Bayley nods.  “I’m counting down the days.”  She leans into his touch.  “I promise that I won’t knock you over when you come back.”

 

Finn smiles as he pulls Bayley into his arms.  “I can’t promise the same.”

 

She laughs softly.  “Well, at least I have a warning.”

 

He leans down and kisses her softly.  “You do.”

 

She rests her hands on his arms and sighs.  “Do you really have to leave?”  She drops her head to his chest, hating herself for getting emotional like this.  “I’m sorry.  I promised myself I wouldn’t let myself do this.”

 

“It’s okay.”  Finn kisses the top of her head.  “I’m going through the exact same thing.  Only difference is the fact that you’re showing it.  I’m bottling mine up.  For now at least.”

 

“Better than I am.”  She looks up at him again.  “You should go before I can’t let you go.”

 

He nods.  “Probably a good idea.”  He leans down and kisses her again.  He doesn’t want to let her go, not just yet.

 

“You need to go, Finn.”  Bayley watches him take a step back. 

 

“I’ll see you soon.”

 

Bayley bites her lip as she watches him walk out of the house.  She doesn’t want to let him leave, but what choice does she have?  She turns away and walks back over to the desk.  She’s thankful to see Enzo approach.  “Can you keep an eye on things for a bit?”

 

“Of course,” Enzo answers.  “Take as long as you need.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

  
  
Finn sits down on the edge of his bed after he gets home.  Home… it doesn’t even feel like home anymore.  Not after spending so much time in Mirman Grove this year.  He never thought he’d actually think about moving out of Ireland, especially to the United States.  But since he’s met Bayley, everything in his life has changed.  However, he can’t do anything right now, not until he has Cassidy with him.  He can’t leave her.

 

His life was much simpler before he met Bayley.  Though, he wouldn’t change that moment.  He hadn’t expected to fall in love, but he had.  Bayley’s amazing, so thinking about it now it’s no surprise that he has.

 

“Someone give me answers,” he mutters as he moves to crawl into bed.  Maybe he’ll figure something out while he sleeps.  Of course, he knows that’s not likely to happen.

 

Unfortunately for him, sleep doesn’t come.  He’s at the point now that he’s so tired he can’t sleep.  So now?  Now he’s staring blankly at the ceiling.  He glances over to see what time it is.  Three in the morning.  He lets out a heavy breath.  If he’s not going to sleep, he might as well make use of this time.  He reaches over and turns his bedside lamp on.

 

After climbing out of bed and makes his way down to the living room.  He sits down on the couch, taking his laptop from the coffee table.  Maybe he’ll get lucky and this will make him fall asleep.

 

Finn starts looking through the pictures, smiling when he comes across one of Bayley.  He wishes things could be easier for them.  Why couldn’t he have met her five years ago?  Of course, had that happened, he wouldn’t have Cassidy.  There has to be a way to have both, right? 

 

Finn’s smile widens when he sees the picture of both of them in the old mill.  It’s another picture he’s gotten each time they’re there.  “One day, Bayley,” he says softly.


End file.
